Tentative Desires
by Mecha Espectro
Summary: Oneshot -Request- Es solo otra noche de pasión entre ese Comandante, y aquel Capitán... o eso pensabamos... Warnings: -Yaoi ZeroxXxZero- -Suke!Zero-


_No puede ser... no puede ser! Yo... escribí lemon! –sin palabras- Uno de mis primeros intentos, si xD, por que esto es de lo más fuertecito que he escrito (en serio). _

_Buenos días, tardes, noches, madrugada, a todo aquel que ose poner sus ojos ante estas palabras! (hasta rima hago ahora! xD) Y Feliz Noche Buena y Navidad! (ya que estamos) He regresado de nuevo! –Sonido de grillos- No puedo creer que haya llegado el día en el que alguno de mis fics llegara a ser lo suficientemente "picoso" como para ponerlo en esta clasificación, pero como dicen: "Siempre hay una nueva oportunidad para todo" o algo así..._

_En cuanto a este fic en particular, debo aclarar que esto fue, más o menos (dado las circunstancias en las que se me planteó la idea), un request, y este request fue: escribir a Zero de uke. Admito que al principio rechacé sobremanera la idea, dado a todo el tiempo en el que he sido fan de la pareja, y acérrima a la idea de que Zero es el activo en ella. Pero, dos cosas me incitaron a terminar escribiéndolo (lo mejor que pude) de todas formas: Una: La persona que me lo pidió, y Dos: El reto que este request representaba, ya que invertir los papeles era todo un reto nuevo como escritora, y como yaoista. Al final, por más que lo intente, solo pude planteármelo de "Suke" (lo siento mucho!), pero como se dice: "Por algo se empieza"..._

_Este fic esta dedicado especialmente a la persona que me lo encargó: Tsu, quien se ha convertido en una gran amiga (e influencia) para mi –glompz- (Puedes tomarlo también como regalo de navidad, por que soe muy lazy 8D)_

_Espero que lo disfruten todos, y sin más, que tengan una feliz lectura n-n_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes aquí utilizados no me pertenecen, pero eso no me impide soñar con ellos, ju ju ju..._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El MHHQ. Una organización cuyos miembros se enfocan en el combate contra la constante amenaza Maverick durante el día, pero durante la noche, la mayoría de estos le dan paso a la tecnología y computadoras automatizadas a que se encarguen de sus tareas, mientras ellos reposan y recobran energía para desempeñar al máximo sus labores a la mañana siguiente. Ante esto, podría asumirse sin más que ninguno de estos individuos mantendría alguna actividad después de ciertas horas de la noche, pero, al menos dos de ellos, esconden algo grande, un secreto peligroso, un sentimiento que solo puede satisfacerse mediante un acto muy especial. Un acto que no podía saberse. Un acto que solo ellos dos conocían.

Solo las paredes, el escritorio y la cama, eran testigos de aquel acto desencadenado ante aquel sentimiento que consumía los corazones artificiales de aquellos dos seres. Algo tan intenso y hondo, que no podía expresarse, ni compartirse en toda su extensión, de otra forma.

Ya la etapa de caricias y besos había pasado, y ahora que ya ambos estaban preparados para lanzarse al abismo de aquel pecaminoso sentimiento, un deseo oculto, reprimido durante algún tiempo, logró detener, por un momento, las acciones del "activo" en la relación. Y es que...

Ciertamente tenía ganas de hacerlo, pero sentía algo nuevo, algo diferente...quería pertenecerle a X...completamente...

Era como una horrible urgencia de sentir a X dentro de si; poseyéndole hasta lo más profundo y...

NO!

Nunca antes se había dejado penetrar; ¿Por qué tendría que empezar ahora? Además, exponer su trasero a eso, significaba representar el papel de mujer...significaba rebajarse, y de ninguna manera el rebajaría su orgullo por culpa de un estúpido deseo.

-Zero...-X esperaba, ya con las piernas abiertas y en posición; con todo su cuerpo sudado, y su pequeña entrada a la vista, jadeando entrecortadamente por las ansias. Ciertamente, se veía como un suculento platillo invitando a devorárselo; a lo que cierta parte del rubio no pudo resistirse; le tomó posesivo y empezó a penetrarlo, pero por otra parte...

-Mmngh! Z-Ze--!!-

La otra parte aún deseaba estar en el lugar de X...siendo tomado...poseído...

El rubio agudizó la mirada. El rostro de X se transformaba y se perdía cada vez más en el placer que recibía con cada estocada.

Bueno...Si el no disfrutaría al máximo, al menos haría que X si. De ninguna manera sucumbiría a ese otro deseo.

X se aferró con fuerza a su cuello, completamente apasionado, y gritando su nombre una y otra vez, tan extasiado, tan...perfecto...que Zero no pudo reprimirse el besarle, y devorar su boca, mordiendo esos labios carnosos e irresistibles. Su rostro...ese rostro tan angelical, le hacía perder la razón...Quizás...quizás su rostro jamás llegaría a alcanzar semejante belleza, pero aún así...aún así..

X estaba en el límite, no podía resistirlo más, estaba a punto de estallar... pero entonces, algo ocurrió.

Zero detuvo su ataque y rápidamente abandonó el interior de X.

El castaño sollozó molesto ante la perdida, mientras Zero se despegaba de su cuerpo.

-N-NO!...Z-Zero!...De nuevo!...Adentro!- suplicó X aferrando al rubio contra si.

Zero se dejó llevar, su cabeza descansando en el pecho de su pareja, escuchando los latidos acelerados de su corazón.

Mientras tanto, X se impacientaba.

¿Por qué Zero no se movía? ¿Es que acaso se habia quedado dormido?

El terror de no verse satisfacido le embargó por unos instantes, hasta que divisó a Zero, y tras comprobar que tenía los ojos abiertos, se alivió un poco, pero...se quedó paralizado...Esos ojos... ¿Qué era esa mirada? Parecía como si... le estuviera implorando algo... ¿Pero qué? ¿Qué podría ser?

-Z-Zero, qué...?- pero Zero ya había tomado una decisión, y lo siguiente que vio el castaño le enmudeció completamente antes de que pudiera terminar.

Zero apartó dos dedos, y luego, sin más rodeos, los introdujo en su propia entrada, preparándose con rudeza, y siseando solo un poco ante ese extraño nuevo dolor.

X observaba perplejo la escena, sin saber que hacer, más que mantener los ojos abiertos como platos, mientras Zero seguía y aumentaba el ritmo, afuera, adentro, afuera, adentro, abriendo los dedos ocasionalmente a manera de pinzas, y empezando a tomarle el gusto a la sensación.

El castaño pareció recuperar el habla, mientras miles de pensamientos a manera de explicación se hacian presentes en su mente.

Zero...¿Debía estar enfermo, no?

-Zero, ¿Estas bi...- pero Zero le cortó con un fuerte grito ahogado. X le había tocado el hombro, tratando de llamar su atención, y al parecer el contacto le produjo un fuerte choque eléctrico, dejando al rubio temblando de arriba abajo.

-E-e-X- El cuerpo del chico se estremeció al escuchar al pelilargo pronunciar su nombre de una manera completamente diferente de lo acostumbrado... con esa voz...de esa manera...y entonces comprendió lo que Zero parecía implorar... pero para entonces, ya fue muy tarde.

El rubió se sentó en el miembro de X, penetrando a voluntad su propio túnel, ambos sin poder reprimir un grito ahogado.

-Ah! Z-Zero! ¿Qué haces?!- Ciertamente nunca se esperó esa clase de movimientos por parte del carmesí, como tampoco esperaba que empezara a moverse de arriba abajo, controlando el ritmo, y suspirando nuevamente.

X gimió. El interior de Zero comenzaba a cerrarse alrededor de su erección ¿Pero cómo era esto posible si el rubio se estaba moviendo con facilidad? O quizás...quizás se estaba forzando; aun así... se sentía muy bien, y tan caliente, que no podía reprimir gemir cada vez que su miembro se introducía con totalidad en esa cueva.

-Z-Zero...- le miró, y se veía tan hermoso, ahora moviendose con más fuerza, sus acciones expresando lo que sus suspiros no podían.

_Poséeme_

Un fuego intenso se encendió dentro de X.

Si, él quería, él quería poseerle... pero, ¿Acaso estaría bien hacerlo?

Como si lo hubiese preguntado en voz alta, Zero tomó su mano y la colocó en su miembro, un pequeño gemido escapando de sus labios, y le miró, sus ojos casi gritándole

_Poséeme!_

Y eso fue todo lo que X necesitó para impulsar con fuerza sus caderas hacia arriba, provocando un grito por parte de Zero al verse doblemente atacado, pues también había empezado a trabajar su hombría.

-Ah, X!-

-Zero! Y-Yo siempre quise... Yo siempre quise...!- y se levantó rápidamente, abrazando a Zero su brazo libre, acariciando su espalda, mientras sus labios besaban con desesperación y timidez cada rastro de piel que se les cruzaba, provocando más gemidos por parte de su pareja.

X aún estaba algo inseguro de que hacer a continuación, pero cuando Zero se abrazó a él con fuerza, sintiendo su cálido aliento contra su oreja, dejándose hacer completamente, las dudas despejaron su mente. Le regresaría a Zero aunque fuera una parte del placer que siempre le daba.

Por esto, X abandonó el trato al miembro de Zero, a lo que este respondió con un suspiro en reproche, pero el castaño le ignoró, y tomando con firmeza sus caderas, aplicó más fuerza, más rapidez, penetrándole más profundamente, hasta tocar ese punto tan especial dentro de Zero, haciéndole gritar nuevamente.

-A-Ahí!...- consiguió pronunciar ante el shock.

X lo sabía, y por eso continuó golpeando en ese lugar, llevando a Zero rápidamente al borde entre la locura y el precipicio.

-M-Más! X! M-Más! Más!-

Y el lo complació, todo lo que pidiera, todo lo que su Zero le pidiera se lo daría sin importar que, y aunque si límite ya lo había sobrepasado, no se detendría, no lo haría. No hasta que hiciera acabar al carmesí.

-Zero! Zero!- le llamó, esperando a que por lo menos recordara su nombre- Bésame! Bésame, Zero!-

Y el rubio lo hizo, partiendo los labios de X e introduciendo su lengua de una vez, ambos luchando y deleitando dentro de sus cavidades el sabor mutuo, junto con la unión de esas partes tan especiales, les produjo un choque tan brusco de placer, que los dos, agotados desde antes, no pudieron sobreponerse.

-Z-Zero! Ya...no más!- Y su miembro estalló, llenando el cálido ducto de Zero, mientras que este, al sentir esa líquida pasión poseerle tan dentro de sí, se aferró, clavando sus uñas en la espalda de X, viniéndose violentamente, y gritando el nombre de su amado.

Se desplomaron en la cama, ambos respirando entrecortadamente, tratando de recuperar el aliento, y aun abrazados.

Se quedaron así, en silencio, disfrutando del momento... hasta que la curiosidad de X salió a flote.

-Zero...- le susurró- ¿Por qué tú...?-

Pero Zero, que estaba a tope, interrumpió la pregunta al levantarse, y a consecuencia, romper la unión de sus partes, provocando un suspiro en ambos. Luego de esto, Zero se quedó a cuatro patas encima de él, solo observándole.

-Zero?-

El susodicho movió una de sus manos hasta el abdomen de X, quitándole un poco de su fluido, para luego llevarse sus dedos a la boca, saboreando lenta y sensualmente su propia pasión.

-Mmm... no tan bueno como tu sabor; me gusta más el tuyo...- terminó de limpiarse los dedos, y se inclinó hacia el rostro de X, rozando sus labios -¿Quieres probar?-

El castaño se sonrojó, pero asintió suavemente.

Zero sonrió, para luego devorar su boca; su lengua entrelazándose contenta con la de X, mientras este aferraba de nuevo al rubio contra su cuerpo...

-Una cosa, X...- susurró suavemente, al romper el beso- No te acostumbres a lo que acaba de pasar, por que no habrá próxima vez... al menos, no de la manera como ocurrió ahora... – acercó su boca a la oreja del otro, mordisqueándole suavemente- ... la próxima vez que hagamos el amor, ya te mostraré yo... quien es el que posee a quien...-

Una respiración profunda fue lo que recibió en respuesta.

X se había dormido.

El rubio sonrió confidente, dándole un último beso de buenas noches a X en la mejilla, antes de abrazarse a él, y sumergirse, junto con él, en estado inconciente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_¿Y que les pareció? Nada mal, no? Para ser mi primera vez x)_

_Si, lo sé ¡Alguien tiene que devolverle el orden correcto al mundo! (Lo siento, tenía que sacarme eso del pecho!) pero bueno, no será por esta vez; de todas formas, pueden dejarme un review con sus opiniones, comentarios, críticas y/o sugerencias, que siempre serán bien recibidas n-n_

_Me retiro por ahora, espero hayan disfrutado de la lectura, y que pasen una muy Feliz Navidad!_


End file.
